Enda
Enda is a miscellaneous character played by Richard Hronik. Stats Basics Voice Age Unknown. Assumed to be thousands of years old. Gender Neutral, but identifies as male. Nationality Unknown, presumed Valean Body Type Mostly thin with a bit of muscle; head is either held in left hand or attached to belt via a leather strap. Horse is servant spirit, and can take any form he commands. Is a 4.8 - foot - tall, headless, pure black mustang. Smoke also emanates from its neck. Backstory Since the dawn of time, the Dullahans, otherwise known as the headless horsemen or headless riders, have helped guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife. With the advent of the Reapers, however, they became unnecessary, and they began to fade. Eventually, only one was left. His name was Enda. A fitting name, he thought, for one who guided souls to their final rest. But, with that job taken by the Reapers, he found himself with no purpose. That was, until he found himself visited by an unknown power that manifested in the form of a dark, smoky mass. This power seemed to communicate not with words, but with emotions and feelings. It told Enda that it would give him not just immense power, but also purpose, which he had so desperately longed for, if only he hosted it. Enda accepted without a second thought. The power flowed into him, firmly planting itself in the core of his being. He could feel it, filling every part of his existence, and even spilling out in the form of the smoke that came from his neck. He dreaded to think of what would happen if his head were firmly attached to it. The effect also seemed to carry over to his steed, as smoke had also started pouring from its neck. Tests of this power quickly revealed that it allowed Enda to control whatever the gas touched. As soon as he discovered this, he made it his mission to spread it as far as he possibly could, and after some time, he had done so. It was not easy, but he had managed to get the gas into everything, down to the core essences. Unfortunately, he was not yet skilled enough to control everything, though he knew it was only a matter of time. So, he made it his mission to travel and practice exerting his control on myriad scales, from the largest behemoths to the smallest specks, to refine his power. As time passed, his dexterity with his power grew. He could control entire armies with but a thought, make kingdoms bow at his feet, manipulate a planet’s environment, even make the most brilliant divine beings bend at his will. But, he soon grew bored of it all. He began seeking out others with similar powers to entertain himself…and would find he got more than he bargained for… Personality Aloof. Believes he can control anything and everything (and is probably right). Will change the world to his whims, yet still maintain balance. Has a dark sense of humor. Years of nothingness have made him bored, so he will occasionally do things that cause people to suffer just to break the monotony. Does not tolerate cruelty towards anyone, so when he observes it coming from someone not under his control he will respond in kind. If anyone threatens the balance, he will not hesitate to guide them to their end. Resume Occupation Guides souls to the Reapers so they may rest in peace; maintains balance in the multiverse. Education Unknown Combat Weapon Sepulchre – A halberd that acts as an extension of his will. In reality, it is but a weapon made of smoke. Semblance Control – a black, smoke-like gas is constantly emitted from his neck. It seeps into the cracks and gaps everywhere. This gas then acts like strings linking a marionette to a puppeteer, with Enda in control. He manipulates whatever the gas has gotten into, thereby allowing him to control it completely. Smoke can also be used to form physical constructs, such as swords, walls, armor, clothing, projectile weapons, cars, people, et cetera. Future Outlook Character Development Unknown Intended Career Unnecessary. Goals Maintain balance and control. Stop those who threaten either. Other Notes Theme Gallery Enda.jpg Category:Characters